


Clark Receives a Surprise Sex Doll

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Piss kink, Riding, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, because clark is a sick puppy, cum kink, dubcon, even tho damian is a a robot, face fucking, i'm tagging as, neko, sex robot, this one is pretty filthy yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Clark receives a mysterious package one day. Inside is a sex robot that looks and sounds just like Damian but with cat ears and it is very demanding.Loosely based on a manga I read 10+ years ago.





	Clark Receives a Surprise Sex Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did bois! I finished it. I think the tags and the summary say it all. Like idk if surprise sex robot counts as a trope but I know I've seen it elsewhere at least once and I wanted to try my hand at writing it.
> 
> I think my typical perverse warnings apply here for daddy kink and underage. I felt I had to tag it underage because even tho it's a robot it's modeled after 13 yo Dami and Clark is like into that and I didn't want anyone walking into this unprepared. 
> 
> Also there be piss here. It's brief but like. It's here.

Clark was sitting at his desk at home, typing up quotes from his latest interview and organizing his thoughts when the intercom buzzed. The friendly voice of Clark's doorman chirped through the tinny speaker, informing him two men were here to deliver a large package and were requesting his permission to let them up. Clark was immediately suspicious as he hadn't ordered anything and he had a lot of enemies but he figured if it was a trap, saying no would only endanger his doorman and any bystanders so it was best to just play dumb and let them spring their 'trap'.

He hurried over to where the intercom was by the door and told Herb to let them up, casually asking who the package was from so he could Google it while he waited for them to reach his door.

Herb answered back that it was just five question marks in boxes, which Clark found to be super unhelpful, but he tried to Google it anyway. As expected, he got nothing.

He turned his x-ray vision in the direction of the elevators, hoping to get a look at what was inside the box, but found it to be lined with lead. So this was looking more and more like a trap, and one for Superman at that. He saw the delivery men were unarmed so they were likely not in on the plan, whatever it was.

He opened the door to his apartment as they stepped off the elevator, guard up. "I don't recall ordering anything. What company did you say this was from?"

The man on the left, burly and middle aged with a slight beer gut, checked his clipboard. "You're Clark Kent, right?" He glanced up when Clark nodded. "This just arrived off a boat from Japan with instructions to deliver it here. I don't know the name because I can't read Japanese but someone said uh… nyan something? I think it’s something cat."

Again, this was not very helpful, but it was slightly more information than he had before so he thanked them and gave them a dollar tip each, apologizing for being unprepared, and closing the door behind them.

They had laid the box down and the words 'open this end up' were spray painted on the top. It was made of wood and clearly required use of a crowbar to open but Clark had super strength so he just ripped it up with his bare hands.

It was a boy. Clark figured it was 50/50 on whether it was a bomb or a small assassin but this boy looked a lot like Bruce's son Damian and it had cat ears and it looked dead, so Clark really wasn't sure what to think.

He was actually starting to freak out a little bit. As far as revenge schemes go, killing one of Batman's kids and sending it to him was a pretty good one. But then he noticed there was a tag hanging on the ribbon tied around its neck. It said 'pull to turn on'.  _ Ominous but okay. _

Clark didn't have much to lose at this point. He scanned the body for a hidden bomb and found nothing but circuitry. Robot assassin then. Best to just rip the band-aid off and wake the thing up. Maybe he'd learn who sent it before he had to rip its head off. He needed to know why it looked like Damian. Was it to piss off Bruce too? Or did they know his secret? Surely they didn't… 

He quickly ripped off the ribbon and then jumped back, taking a fighting stance, but the machine just slowly blinked, a soft whir of processors followed by a very human like yawn and stretch combo and then an adorable rubbing of the eyes with the backs of its hands. Clark wasn't going to allow himself to be lulled. But it was admittedly a very cute and realistic replica.

It turned its head towards him, cat ears twitching adorably, an almost sultry smile appearing on its face as he locked eyes with Clark. "Hello Master." It spoke! And it sounded just like Damian too… "Would you like to take the time to program me now or would you prefer to start with a… demonstration…?"  _ A what now?? _ Why did it say demonstration like that?

"What are you? Who sent you?" Clark was still standing tense and ready to fight. Though if the goal was to throw him off his rhythm, he had to admit they had succeeded.

The cat robot cocked its head to the side, doing a very good impression of someone who is confused. Could robots even be confused? "Tt. Don't be silly, Master. Daddy sent me. I'm a sex doll, you know that. You ordered me, didn't you?" it answered as it started to climb its way out of the box, its nudity suddenly very obvious and alarming.

“Wait!" Clark shouted. He ran to grab the blanket off the couch and wrap it around the supposed sex doll's shoulders, which it immediately declared as being soft and nuzzled it's face into it, making a slight purring sound. Clark was dumbfounded. He knew even in his most desperate and horny moments, he would never have ordered something like this. He could never afford anything of this quality. But the doll was certainly to his tastes. If he ever  _ were _ to order something of this nature, he was ashamed to admit it would probably be along these lines. Which really begged the question, who the hell had sent him a sex doll with his best friend’s son's face??? 

He had been so careful to hide his attraction and bury it deep. He'd never told anyone and he had enough experience to be able to feel when he was being psychically probed. So who the actual fuck??

"What do you mean by program? What kind of demonstration? Why do you look like Damian?" Clark was very rapidly losing his cool.

"Duh. I’m the Damian model. You're not going to name me that, are you? Not very original." Great, the robot was capable of sass. He was also trying to get out of the crate again. The blanket slipped off his shoulders, though he had a corner of it gripped in one hand and he dragged it behind him as walked towards Clark.  _ Definitely a he, _ Clark thought as he saw the cat boy's erection bobbing between his legs. "Do you want to program in all your likes and dislikes or would you rather use me first?" He asked as casually as one might ask what's for dinner.

Clark's mind was racing. This had to be a trap of some sort. There's no one in the world who loved him enough to give him a gift this nice. 

What did he feel like? If this was really the Damian model then either someone had actually based it on Damian or… or maybe Bruce's Damian was a sex doll too?? He'd spent enough time watching Damian to feel certain he was human but then again, this sex robot seemed pretty real too. Damian didn't have cat ears though… 

As Clark stood floundering, the cat robot had sauntered his way into Clark's personal bubble and grabbed at his belt buckle, using it for balance as he got onto his knees, intentions clear.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" Clark asked as he tried to step back. The doll had a very firm grip in his belt though.

"Tt. Did you even read the welcome email? This is my first time being turned on. You have to feed me soon or I'll die." Was it possible for sex robots to look annoyed?

"You'll die?? I have some muffins in the kitchen I-" Clark cut off as the doll managed to get his pants open and was pulling them down, Clark suddenly now noticing he's half hard.

Not-Damian rolled his eyes. "You didn't even read the FAQ on the website. I'm powered by ejaculate. You need to cum inside me to keep me powered up."

Not-Damian grabbed his cock and started moving his face in close to it, mouth opening. "No, wait!" Clark shouted trying and failing once again to pull out of the doll's grip. "There's been a mistake! I didn't order you. You must belong to someone else. If I… feed you, you'll be contaminated."

"Are you Clark Kent?" Not-Damian asked as his eyes took on a sultry quality and his hand started stroking, quickly working Clark to a full hardness.

"Yeah but -unf- they must have sent you to the wrong Clark Kent." Clark was trying not to enjoy this so much.

"The odds of that happening are incredibly low." Not-Damian moved his face closer to Clark's cock again and rubbed it against his soft chubby cheek looked up at him from under his lashes. "Unless… do you enjoy rape fantasy?"

"No! No, I-" And Clark suddenly felt tired of fighting it. It needs to get its food source after all. "Oh, hell. Go ahead I guess."

Not-Damian looked at his hard prick with a weirdly ferocious expression. "You should have ordered me in a bigger size. This is gonna be a tight fit."

Clark moaned at that and the doll asked, "Do you like it when I praise your large penis, Master?"

Clark realized the doll was trying to collect information on his likes and dislikes in the moment and thought it best to be truthful. He bit his lip and nodded his head, rasping out a 'yeah.'

And without further ado, Not-Damian swallowed him all the way down to the root, nose buried in his pubes. Clark didn't know why the doll had complained about it being a tight fit; he didn't seem like he was having trouble at all. The mouth felt completely real except no human had ever been able to take him this far, not even his ex-wife who had always given it her very best attempt.

Clark had to steady himself by threading his hands through the doll's hair ( _ God, those cat ears are so soft _ ) and he held Not-Damian's head down, just for a second, just so he could breathe. But when he did, he felt the doll go a bit limp, as if to say he was allowed to fuck its throat as he pleased. And while he normally wouldn't, that's what this thing was built for right? Surely it didn't need to breathe or couldn't experience pain, right?

So Clark held its head still with his hands and started thrusting in and out, loving how deep he could go and the feeling of saliva dripping down his sac. He started to wonder if the real Damian would be able to take a cock this well, if he'd look this gorgeous with his mouth full. And then the doll let out the prettiest little whimper and Clark lost it. He shot his thick load down Not-Damian's thoat, rutting into his mouth a few times before pulling out and sinking down into the couch behind him.

Clark felt like he'd just had his soul sucked out through his dick. He watched the doll wipe his mouth and smirk at him, undoubtedly about to say something sassy but Clark just couldn't handle talking yet so he patted his lap as a clear indication that the doll should come sit in it and put his finger on his other hand up to his lips in the gesture for silence, hoping to god he'd been programmed to recognize gestures too.

Not-Damian climbed into his lap and curled into Clark's full chest, nuzzling him to complete the effect. The programming on this thing was insanely detailed. Clark pet it, like he would an actual cat, and was only slightly surprised to realize the doll had a long thin tail to match the ears, something he'd failed to notice in the drama of the doll's entrance.

Clark was going to need to name him at least. He wanted to call him Damian but the doll had already made fun of him for that and he worried it would be extra creepy. It was bad enough just having a sex doll that looked just like someone he knew, never mind naming it after that person. But he knew he was going to slip and call him Damian no matter what he named him so he should just bite the bullet and deal with the sass.

Clark sighed. "I know you think it's lame but for personal reasons I can't call you anything other than Damian. I could try, but I know I will fail."

Damian stretched out across Clark's lap, back leaning against the armrest, ass firmly placed over his cock, no doubt on purpose, and feet as far out as they'd go. "Hmm fine, I guess name accepted then," Damian answered with a raised eyebrow. But at least he didn't ask why.

But then Clark noticed Damian's dick was still quite hard, looked a bit wet too. "Oh! You're still… Sorry I should have -- that is, would you like me to… " Clark wasn't sure how to offer a hand job to a robot.

"I belong to you now so you can touch me however you want, Master. I can experience orgasm, in a way, but my penis will not go flaccid. My body has no need for such a function," Damian explained slowly, almost as if he thought Clark was an idiot, which he probably did.

Clark wasn't quite sure what to do with that information. "Do you… do you  _ want _ me to touch you? I mean, will you like it if I do?"

Damian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I've never been touched before, so I suppose I don't know. But I'm programmed to like it so if I don't we should probably find out now so I can be repaired."

Clark found it a little surreal to hear Damian speak so glibly about being a robot, but he did have a point. If he was incapable of experiencing pleasure, Clark would find it very difficult to do anything sexual with him. Not that he was planning to keep him, since this gift was clearly meant for someone else. But it needed cum to live so in the meantime he'd have to keep it alive.

So with that in mind, he moved his large hand down Damian's stomach to grasp his small cock for the first time. Whoever made these dolls must have known their target audience because despite his shame on the matter, it excited him so much to see and feel how small and young he was. He got such a thrill knowing he was the first to touch this facsimile of a teen boy.

And the boy did not disappoint. He whimpered so sweetly when Clark grabbed him and his face went slack when Clark started pumping his hand. Damian was looking at him like he was a revelation, like he was the whole world and the whole world was unearthly pleasure. Clark was having second thoughts about finding his real owner.

Damian's penis was small enough that Clark's hand engulfed it entirely and he was careful not to squeeze too hard. Damian had a foreskin, which Clark couldn't help but wonder if the real Damian did too.

As Clark pumped delicately, Damian mewled and clutched at Clark's thick chest. He nuzzled his head between Clark's pecs and looked up at him in helpless pleasure.

"Ooooo Master… " he groaned, "I think I'm cumming!" And just like that, Damian's cock was twitching and wetting Clark's hand. He stroked until the twitching stopped, tho he had a feeling he could have kept going without worrying about over stimulation.

When Clark removed his hand, he was surprised to see the liquid on it was clear and runny, not much like cum at all.

Damian must have sensed his confusion because as he cuddled deeper into Clark's chest he explained, "I can ejaculate if you want to turn on that setting. The default settings have it turned off because ease of orgasm is turned up pretty high and I can only ejaculate out of me as much as you ejaculate into me. Though if you always cum as much as you did today, I doubt I'll be in danger of running low," he finished with a smirk. "The clear stuff is just regular lube so be sure to keep some around so I can refill myself when necessary. Would you like to adjust my cum settings, Master?"

Clark was amazed. The perverts who made these dolls really had thought of everything. He figured there was no harm in seeing what the options were. "What are the different settings? Besides ejaculation vs no ejaculation?"

"Master, you really need to read your owner's manual. You can also change my settings through a portal on the company website," Damian sighed and gave him an exasperated look, but continued anyway. "Like I said, I can only cum as much as I have stored up, if you turn on that setting. You can also change the volume per orgasm, if you like big loads. You can turn on overstimulation after a set number of orgasms as well. For frequency slash ease of orgasm it's on a scale from 1-100. Default setting is at 10. One means I cum the instant I'm touched and 100 means I won't cum for hours no matter how well I'm fucked. This setting is mostly used in conjunction with a cock ring or cage. All of these settings can also be set to random."

Clark felt a little overwhelmed by his choices. But he was a little curious about certain settings… "Could you… I mean I'd like to try uh… Set frequency to one and turn on ejaculation to full volume?" Clark felt weird asking but Damian's eyes flashed red for a second and confirmed.

Clark hesitantly reached his hand back towards Damian's perpetually hard cock and lightly stroked his finger from base to tip. Damian didn't cum but his little body started trembling all over and suddenly there were desperate tears in his eyes. "Master..." he pleaded. Clark took a chance and instead he leaned down a little and blew on the head from about two feet away. He was rewarded with the loudest, wettest orgasm he'd ever seen (excluding himself) as Damian released everything Clark had fucked into him all over his chest and stomach and thighs.

Clark's own cock had returned to full hardness where it was trapped under Damian's ass and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Damian's little penis and stroking it hard, just to see how he would react.

Damian yelped and his whole body spasmed as he clearly enjoyed what was one long, continuous, and intense orgasm. He had no jizz left inside, but that didn't stop his pleasure. Clark let go after less than a minute, lest the noise catch the attention of his neighbors.

Damian went limp and was breathing hard, tear tracks on his chubby cheeks. Clark was just contemplating his next move when his super hearing caught the sound of cries for help across town. He was already moving Damian aside and standing up to leave when he noticed his dick was as hard as it's ever been. There was no way this erection was going to disappear quickly and it would be completely inappropriate to show up to save the day with a steel rod in his underwear.

"Shit! I need to go. Please… will you suck me off again? I need to cum as quickly as I can. Can you help me?" Clark asked, but before he even finished his plea, Damian had taken Clark into the back of his throat and turned the suction to maximum. Clark grabbed Damian's head with both hands and thrust into his mouth with abandon. Within seconds, he was jizzing down Damian's throat for the second time and then he had changed into his costume and was flying out his window to save the day. He would apologize for his uncouth behavior later.

Clark spent the rest of the evening putting out fires, stopping armed robberies, and saving civilians. But while his body was busy protecting the world, his mind was on the doll he'd left back at his apartment. He kept an ear out in case Damian was indeed some sort of trap, but he seemed to just be sitting there, waiting in perfect stillness.

Clark really did feel bad about how he'd treated Damian when he left. He would never treat a human lover that way. But it was an emergency and Damian wasn't his lover, was he? He was a very expensive sex doll whose entire purpose was to let Clark use him in that way. A sex doll that also looked and acted exactly like his best friend's son. Which brought him once again to the conundrum of was this doll modeled after Damian or was Bruce's son just a sex doll this whole time? Because the resemblance could not possibly be a coincidence.

If the doll was made to look like Damian, that meant someone in his life knew how badly he wanted to touch that kid and bought him the doll to, what? Fuck with him? Help him? Get juicy blackmail on him?

But on the other hand, if Bruce's son were really just an advanced sex robot, then it obviously meant Bruce was a lot more fucked up than the league realized. It would be insane behavior to try and pass the boy off as his son and then on top of that, to fuck an object that you consider to be your underage child? It certainly put a much darker spin on his relationships with all of his other Robins. He hated to think a man he was so close to would hurt children like that.

But did Clark even have room to judge here? He clearly had a thing for the young ones too. He caved pretty quickly when robot Damian first asked to suck him off. And he'd enjoyed himself thoroughly in the short time he'd had before having to rush off. And he knew he'd do it again. And again. And that Damian's perceived youth was more of a turn  _ on _ than a turn  _ off _ .

He entered his apartment with all the speed he could muster without shattering the glass so as not to be seen by any onlookers, finding the doll exactly where he had left him on the couch. He was snuggled up on top of the blanket, though curiously not under it, nudity on full display, very appropriately catlike. Damian appeared to be sleeping, though Clark had no idea if sex dolls even could sleep, but he would have to ponder that later as Damian had ‘awoken’, as if sensing his presence.

"Welcome home, Master," Damian drawled, stretching his back into a sultry arch, tail unfurling behind him.

Clark swallowed, his throat suddenly much too dry.  "You uhh… Just call me Clark." He found it a bit unnerving to be called Master. It was a little too super villain-esque for his tastes.

"Are you  _ sure _ that's what you want to be called? I can call you whatever you like… sir, professor, daddy… whatever pleases you," Damian purred while turning onto his back, displaying his soft tummy and perpetually hard cock.

"I uhhh… " Clark was not doing okay. This was very overwhelming for him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get a little thrill from 'Daddy' but could he really ask for that? He already felt like a total sex offender, even though he knew it was just a doll. A doll made for sex offending. That somehow found its way into his apartment. And that he is probably now unable to return due to his cumming inside it twice.

He needed a nap.

And a shower.

"I'm gonna go umm… wash… up… " Clark trailed off, eyes fixated on the smooth swishing of Damian's sleek black tail, where it peeked out from under his thigh.

"Would you like me to help you wash… sir?" Damian was apparently programmed to be very insistent.

"No, no, uhh… " Clark was about to turn down the offer when he realized Damian probably needed to be washed as well. Unless the dolls were self cleaning? He really needed to read that manual… "Actually, yeah. Let's get you cleaned up too. But no talking and no… sexy stuff… "

Clark motioned for Damian to follow him into the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and undressed while he waited for it to warm up. His apartment only had a shower, but it was roomy and a bit luxurious with its many jets and its rainfall showerhead.

He held the door open, letting Damian in first and pressing his considerable bulk up against Damian's back, enjoying the comfort of the warm spray on his giant shoulders.

"So do I just clean you with regular soap?" Clark asked.

Damian tilted his head back to look at Clark, his soft kitty ears brushing against his abs as he nodded his head, keeping silent as ordered.

Clark grabbed the bar of soap in the dish and gave his hands a good lather, starting at Damian's shoulders and working his way downwards. When he reached Dami's cock, he hesitated a moment before swallowing and just going for it.

But when he grabbed it, Damian cried out and twitched, his legs shaking, knees buckling, seemingly in the throes of… orgasm…  _ Oh shit! _ Clark thought, realizing he forgot to turn the sensitivity settings down. He immediately let go and bent a knee so Damian could rest on his thigh while he got his legs solid again.

"Sorry, I forgot about… yeah. Can we change the uhhh sensitivity settings back to default?" Damian looked up at him again, eyes half lidded this time, mouth a bit slack, and nodded, a flash of red in his eyes to indicate the newly saved settings.

Clark let him sit while he washed his legs and his feet, before standing him back up to get his plump ass. Clark was at least half hard already, just from the little bit of contact they'd had and he was debating if he should clean the… inside. He hadn't… used it. Yet. So it shouldn't be dirty. But if he owned nice things, he should take proper care of them, shouldn't he?

As if Damian could sense his thoughts, he started pushing his ass back into Clark's hands, silently telling him to go ahead. And Clark's caveman brain couldn't argue with that so he soaped up his fingers and pushed one inside.

Damian mewled softly and his tail swished happily. He sure made it hard for Clark to feel guilty about this.

Inside was… well it felt just like the real thing. Except looser? Clark could tell he could fit himself inside without having to prep, stuck an extra finger in there just to confirm, but not so loose that it wouldn't still feel tight around him.

Just then Damian started making noise and wiggling his body, looking back with pleading eyes, clearly wanting to say something. "Okay, you can speak now," Clark relented, thinking this seemed important.

"You can also adjust my anal dilation settings," Damian said clinically, before looking back over his shoulder right into Clark's soul and saying, "How tight do you want me, Daddy?"

_ Why did I let him talk?? _ Clark had had about all he could take from this little kitten. He grabbed Damian's hip with his free hand and started shoving his two fingers in  _ hard _ , rubbing the place where the prostate would be on a human boy and answering, " _ Tight. _ "

Damian was playing his part perfectly, whimpering and trying to hold onto the wall to keep his balance, a perfect simulacrum of a boy lost in pleasure, but Clark could feel his ass tightening to grip his two fingers.

"Please feed me, daddy! I'm hungry… " Damian gasped, and Clark couldn't hold back anymore. He stood up and picked the doll up with one arm around his hips, trying very hard not to break it but needing desperately to cum inside it.

He used his other hand to steady his own cock as he pressed it to his hole, pausing for just a moment to command that Dami lubricate himself, before sinking in as quickly as he was able given the… resistance settings.

Clark groaned deep from his chest with the sort of satisfaction one gets from finally being able to scratch an itch that was long unreachable. He savored the tight, wet heat for a few moments before pressing Damian's chest into the shower wall and slowly grinding himself into his artificially tight hole.

But then he felt Damian begin to twitch and gasp and he cried out, "Daddy! Daddy, I'm cummingggg!"

Clark bent down to growl in his ear, "So?"

Damian whined but Clark continued, slowly pulling out and pushing back in again, preparing to finally fuck the kid for real. "You'll take my cock anyway, won't you? It doesn't matter how many times you cum. You exist to serve  _ me _ ." And with that he began to fuck in earnest, thrusting wildly, enjoying that for once he didn't need to worry about hurting his partner.

At that pace, it didn't take Clark long to finish, cumming with a roar and a load so big, he had to wonder how it was possible he still had that much in him after their daytime activities.

Damian, for his part, was whimpering beautifully and his ass was clenching down on him in a way that felt very much like his ass was trying to suck him in dick first. Which, when he thought about it, probably wasn't far off from the truth considering the doll's power source.

Clark went to pull out when Dami cried out, "Wait!" He paused and Damian panted, "If you pull out now, the cum will drip out. Please, I'm so hungry… "

Clark didn't really see the point since he had plenty more where that came from, but Dami was unbearably cute when he begged and Clark just couldn't deny him anything. So he sat there and let Damian's ass muscles suck his dick into full hardness once again. He suspected this was all just a ploy to get Clark to fuck him again. And if it was, it was an effective one. Clark  _ would _ fuck him again, but not here. The water was starting to turn cold and he still needed to wash himself.

He put the kitty down and told him to go dry himself off and wait in the bed. That he would be along shortly to feed him some more.

Clark didn't bother with more than a cursory wash, making sure to at least clean under his foreskin, knowing he was just going to get dirty again once he got out.

Clark exited the shower and dried off in record time, anxious for another round with his new toy.

He slipped into his bedroom, not bothering with clothing, and smiling softly when he sees that Damian had made himself right at home, curled up in the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

Clark padded over to the bed and crawled into the middle before flopping down on his back and putting one hand behind his head and using the other to scratch behind the kitty's ears. Damian stirred and pushed his head into Clark's hand, purring ever so slightly.

"So how about that demo?" Clark asked, casual as you please, while moving his hand from Dami's head down to the base of his dick, holding it so it pointed straight up to the ceiling, his erection not having abated in the slightest, making it clear he expected it to be sat on. He hoped. The doll had yet to misinterpret. "I wanna see what else that ass can do."

Clark didn't think he'd ever been so forward with a lover before, but this version of Damian was basically all his fantasies come to life and he just didn't have it in him to be delicate anymore, though surely his shame would return with the light of day.

Damian smirked, giving Clark a look that says  _ I knew you were a secret perv _ , languidly making his way down the bed and replacing Clark's hand with his own. As he moved to put both hands behind his head, Damian's hand stroked him a few times, as if to test that he was ready to be inside him. And he was, no doubt about that.

And without further prompting, the kitten swung a leg over Clark's hips and sank down all the way, effortlessly taking the whole thing, leaning back to put his hands on the older man's thighs and placing his feet flat on the mattress to get the best leverage possible, before absolutely annihilating his cock, slamming up down on it, graceful and violent, yet ever mindful not to crush his balls.

Clark was being ridden harder than he ever had in his life. Everything the doll had done had been better than what humans could do. He never realized how unsatisfied he'd been until this moment, watching a cat eared replica of his too-young, deepest and guiltiest attraction suck his soul out with his fleshlight of an ass. And, perhaps the icing on the cake, he was free to cum as quickly and as often as he wanted, as his partner in this case had no feelings or biology and literally needed it to live. Which reminded him… 

"Hey, kid, you're not allowed to cum, okay?" Clark growled, wanting the doll to conserve his energy until he could learn how it all worked, but also because he wanted to see if Dami would start to act desperate. Which he did.

Damian whined and stuttered out a "Y-yes, ssssir!" without throwing off his rhythm at all, a true champion, even as Clark could feel his balls tightening and his prick twitching, another thick load wrung out of him a few seconds later. Clark couldn't do anything but cry out and lay there convulsing as Damian thankfully slowed his pace down to just a slow, sensual grind.

The Kryptonian felt the rhythmic sucking motion from earlier start up and he gasped out, "Wait! Let-- let a little drip out. I wanna see you get sloppy… "

Which earned him more whining and a quiet plea, "But I'm still hungry… "

Clark smirked, finally moving his hands and putting them on Damian's hips, grinding himself in just that much harder. "Oh, is the demo over? Thought a fancy thing like you would have more tricks to show me," he sassed, having checked his polite farm boy facade at the bedroom door.

"Tt. Of course I do," Damian sassed back, the whiny quality to his voice replaced by indignation. He shifted his position so he was on his knees with his legs tucked under him, thighs spread wide and hands on his ankles.

And just then he felt the doll's soft insides start moving. Not in a suctiony way like before, rather more like… a massage? A dick massage. Sort of like a hand job, except covering his whole dick at once and relaxing just as much as it is insanely pleasurable.  As if all the tension of the day could melt away without either of them having to move. Clark could already see himself making good use of this feature on his more stressful days, when all he wanted to do was come home and feel a warm body held tight in his arms, to lay there and let himself be lulled into a nap by the world's sexiest stuffed animal.

And then the vibrations started.

At first it was just the head, while the rest of his cock was peacefully massaged, and then it was the spot just under the head where his g-spot was, and then it was his whole dick, and then Damian's hand reached back to grab his balls while a finger slid along his taint. And when that hand started vibrating too, he lost it. Load number who even knows anymore.

"Are you still hungry, kitten?" Clark asked when he's caught his breath, vibrations having ceased and been replaced with that soft sucking motion the signaled Damian was… eating? Absorbing? He didn't want to think about it.

"Mm… a little. Do you have more for me, sir?" Damian asked with a politeness that didn't suit him. The real Damian would have been more demanding, Clark thought.

"I've never reached my limit before, but if anyone could find it, I'm sure it's you, little one," he said, thinking back to the times he had tried as a teen to empty himself and how he had always fallen asleep before accomplishing his goal. "Will you use your mouth this time?"

"Fine," Damian hummed, as if bored by the suggestion. He moved himself off of his new master's lap and settled comfortably between his legs, face nuzzling the thick nest of dark pubic hair.

He licked up from the base and then swallowed the whole thing down, sucking with vigor, throat tight. With no gag reflex and no need for oxygen, the Super knew Damian could get him off just by flexing his throat if he really wanted to. But just as Clark was starting to settle in to the slower rhythm, Damian moved his fingers back behind his balls, skimming lightly over his taint again, and pressing at his hole.

He groaned with anticipation, shifting his hips back into the finger, but Damian pulled his hand away. Clark was going to complain, but he saw Dami reach back to dip his fingers into his own hole before pulling them out and returning them to Clark's entrance now saturated with lube.

“Yessssss!" Clark moaned as Dami slid in one finger, finding his g-spot immediately. Though Clark mostly considered himself a top, he still loved to have his ass played with, It had been a while since he last had something inside him. It led him to wonder if, perhaps, the doll could change its penis size to something more Clark's size. It could do everything else, so why not this? He'd have to look it up when he found the owner's manual.

But for now he was content to lay back and enjoy being finger banged, as Damian inserted a second finger. Clark spread his thighs open further and threaded his fingers into Dami's soft hair, gently holding him in place as he languidly rocked his hips forward into the cat's mouth and back into his fingers.

Clark was getting close again when all of a sudden Damian's fingertips started vibrating, right up against his prostate. He let out a primal wail, half in lust, half in surprise, and grabbed onto the doll's head for dear life and thrust exactly three more times before spilling yet another load down the willing throat.

And with the final spurt, Clark's eyes started to droop, his hand trying to caress away any lingering damage and within seconds he was fast asleep.

The kitty, for his part, finished sucking down all the cum and, sensing his master was no longer conscious, put his operating system into sleep mode until his master woke up, cock still limply hanging down his throat.

The next morning Clark awoke slowly, a heaviness to his sleep that he had not experienced in a good long time. Perhaps not since his last long foray into the phantom zone.

As the fog in his brain was clearing, he noticed a wet, gentle suction between his legs, taking notice for the first time of the large lump under the covers. Still a bit confused, Clark pushed the blanket to the side and saw a pair of bright green eyes looking up at him and a plump pink mouth stretched over his hardening cock.

"Oh my god!" Clark shouted, a bit startled, before the events of yesterday came back to him in a rush. "Damian, wait. Stop, I have to pee." Clark was not prepared for any of this so early in the morning.

"My hardware is fully capable of handling liquids, Master," Damian said without removing his mouth. Because he was a robot. And of course robots didn't need mouths to talk.

Clark blanched. He couldn't piss on the most expensive thing he ever owned. Permission or no, he took care of his possessions. Though he couldn't deny the thought of it wasn't helping his dick stay soft. And Damian didn't seem to be letting up, even though as a machine he should be programmed to listen when his master says something.

And now that he was aware of his need to go, it was hard to focus on anything else. He must have been asleep for a very long time to have woken up this desperate.

He was going to push the cat off when he felt a wet finger push into his ass and press hard right into his prostate, which made him feel all kinds of weird, increasing his need to near unbearable while providing great pleasure, a slight hint of pain keeping his cock soft enough to let just a small dribble escape.

"Shit, Damian! Come on, I really have to go!" But Damian didn't stop and Clark could feel the hot piss pressing against his tip, begging to be released. "If you don't stop, I'm really gonna--!" But it was too late. Damian had pressed his other hand down on Clark's abdomen and it was too much. Too much pressure, too much sensation, and the dam just burst. He was peeing. In his bed. In a boy's mouth. And there was no stopping it.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I can't stop it!" he grit out before finally going limp and letting it happen, moaning at the release of pressure and the continuous stimulation to his prostate. He was pretty sure he came somewhere in the middle of this but between the overwhelming sensations and the shame of losing it so easily, it was hard to tell.

By the time the flood had slowed to a small trickle, Clark had a hand on the back of Damian's head and was shallowly, lazily thrusting into his mouth, before collapsing boneless back into the mattress and staring up at the ceiling wondering just what had become of his life in the last 24 hours.

"Where would you like me to release the urine, Master?" The kitty's voice breaking through Clark's haze of shame.

"What?" Clark barely heard the question and he certainly didn't understand it.

"I can release your urine into a waste disposal receptacle or perhaps onto your torso, if you were so inclined. The floor or any other surface as well, really. Or I can store it until a later date, though keeping it at proper body temperature will use more power," Damian explained all of this as if he were just describing how he liked his eggs in the morning and Clark couldn't handle it.

He got up without a word and walked out into the living room where his desk was, sitting down, determined to find that goddamn owner's manual. He was going to read it cover to cover because he just couldn't take any more surprises. This was the second time in 24 hours he'd been raped by this robot and he was lucky he'd liked everything it did so far. But who knows what Damian would make him do next time.

Clark woke up his laptop and tried searching for 'neko' and 'sex doll'. There were a lot of results. Like a lot, a lot. None of which were helpful to his present situation. But then he felt stupid when he remembered Damian would almost certainly know the website.

"Hey, Damian, come here!" he shouted loud enough to be heard in the bedroom.

Dami padded out into the living area at a leisurely pace, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Clark was sure the gesture was purely performative but it was so cute and he was amazed once more at the intricacies of his programming. Damian's nudity was not as shocking as it had been initially, but it did remind Clark that he too had yet to put any clothing on.

As he got closer Clark asked him if he knew how to access the website he was purchased from.

Damian didn't answer, but rather pushed Clark's arms out of his way as he crawled into his lap and settled himself rather firmly right over the older man's mostly soft prick. He made a show of 'getting comfortable' by wiggling around and touching more than necessary, finally finishing by wrapped Clark's thicc arms around himself before leaning forward to reach the keyboard and finding the website with ease.

It was in Japanese. Which was not really helpful.

"Do they have an English option? Or could you should me where to download the user manual?" Clark asked.

Dami leaned forward again and in the blink of an eye, had the English version up and the PDF downloading.

The kitty settled into a full lap snuggle as Clark perused the contents of the guide. It told him how to access the user portal on the website to toggle the settings, gave examples of commands he could give and protocols he could initiate. And then he reached the kink section.

The list of performable kinks seemed to include everything. Rape fantasy, sounding, omorashi, shibari, age play, the bot could do it all, giving or receiving, all Clark had to do was instruct. If he wanted to be raped, he could tell his bot to hide in the closet and attack when he got home from work. If he wanted omorashi, he could ask him fill up his liquid tank and instruct him to act increasingly more desperate until finally voiding, or not voiding, at a preset time or randomly. Whatever he wanted. It seemed the limit was up to his imagination. Anything a human boy could do and anything a sex toy could do, Damian was equipped.

He read the parts about maintenance and servicing, though he doubted very much he could afford the shipping costs, so he vowed to take the very best care of Damian that he could. And speaking of, in true cat fashion, he seemed to be becoming impatient with his lack of attention.

Damian started wiggling again and rubbing his face into Clark's chest and when Clark tried to still him he whined and said, "Daddy, I'm hungry… " while looking up at him with those deep green eyes that perfectly matched his namesake.

"I literally just fed you," Clark answered with some amount of exasperation.

Clark would be lying if he said reading about all the sexual acts Damian could perform hadn't made his dick hard again, which was impossible to hide while fully naked. A fact that Dami took full advantage of when he started teasing the tip with light fingers, his long tail swishing impatiently and tickling Clark's leg.

"Fine," he relented. "But if you want your 'food' you'll have to get it yourself because..." Clark lost his train of thought for a moment because Damian wasted no time in impaling himself on Clark's erection.

"Because…?" Dami prompted with a sultry tone.

"Because… " he groaned, "because I have to find out who owns the company and who  _ ugh _ who actually paid for you."

Damian was riding him hard, huffing out little breaths with each downward stroke, and answered, "Well the first one is easy.  _ Huff _ NyanShounenAi Ltd is owned by parent company Wayne Robotics Development Inc, a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises." Damian's voice was getting increasingly whinier as he continued. "As for who purchased me, the payment method on the invoice just says 'House Account -- Tester.'"

It was hard for Clark to process this new information while his dick was being expertly sucked down by the softest, tightest ass he'd ever been inside, but one thing was clear: Bruce. Bruce did this. Why would Bruce do this? Did he know about Clark's attraction? Did he… 

And then he was hit with a sudden flashback, a fragment of a memory. It was hazy but Bruce was there with Clark. He'd just returned from a month in the phantom zone, severely weakened by the lack of Earth's sun. Bruce had confronted him about his  _ thing _ for Damian. Had told him he might have a way to help if he'd consent to being a guinea pig of sorts. He couldn't remember if Bruce had told him this is what he meant by that but it wouldn't have mattered if he did since Clark had forgotten the whole conversation anyway.

His head was spinning, reeling with this new info, his body hot and tight when a loud cry brought him back to the present. "Daddy! Can I cum this time please??" Damian whined, looking up at his caretaker with shining, tearful eyes.

_ Oh shit, he's hot when he's sad, _ Clark thought. "Fuck! Yeah, yeah you can cum, angel.  _ Cum for daddy. _ " Clark groaned, and then added, "And do that thing where you vibrate your ass."

Watching Damian fall apart on his cock was hands down the hottest thing he'd ever seen, even if it wasn't real. It was easy to forget this sex kitten was just a doll when it cried out and twitched like he was doing now, the vibrations stimulating the super in ways that had him losing it, cumming enough to fill a small coffee cup. So much that not even Damian's hardware could suck it all up before it leaked out around where his hole was stuffed full.

"Fuuuuuuck," he moaned, holding Dami to him tightly, keeping him still while he caught his breath.

_ I need to have a chat with Bruce, _ he thought, though he wasn't sure if he should punch him for this or send him a gift basket. But that could wait until later. For today, he would clean his toy and then the two of them would spend the day playing with Damian's settings in the web portal, Clark ordering all the special tools and outfits under Bruce's expense account as a special form of revenge.

And the two did just that, miraculously getting through the day without anyone needing Superman's help. A perfect day of experimental sex and snuggles.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There it is. Lemme know what you think. 
> 
> Mistakenforademigod on all social media


End file.
